A Couple's Melody
by Infinite Snow
Summary: Every couple has a tune that fits them and them only. The reason, no one else will know. When a jealous reaper storms out of his own party, how will a blonde haired girl comfort him? [KidxMaka] [Side: Soul/Liz, Patty/Male!Crona, Black*Star/Tsubaki][Light fluffiness, T to be safe]


Exams passed. Maka sighed. She knew this weekend would be the perfect opportunity to crawl into bed with a good book and not having to stress over homework.

Maka went to her bookshelf. She bit her lip. Her mouth curved upwards when she saw her Harry Potter book set on the bottom corner of her huge bookshelf.

"I haven't read it in a while so I may as well re-read it!" Maka beamed to herself and picked the first volume from the set. Plopping onto her bed, Maka cracked open the book with the intent of at least finishing the first two books that night.

Her door slammed open before Maka could finish the first page.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked, exasperated.

"Reading a book," Maka pouted and went back to the yellowed pages.

"Again?" Soul nearly did a backflip when he read that title. He remembered Maka fangirling over that series a few years ago, before they came to the DWMA.

"Yes. Why not?"

"Because, J.K. Rowling wrote SEVEN of those thick books," Soul complained.

"Do not say that number so freely around Kid," Maka smirked but then after that, paid no more heed to the albino.

"No, no, no," Soul said plucking the book out of Maka's hands and putting it back where he knew those dusty and old books resided.

"I don't care if you give me a Maka-Chop. You need to get out of this house for once," Soul sighed.

"What do you mean, 'for once'? What about missions?" Maka glared at Soul. Soul rolled his eyes.

"There is a party at Kid's house for the end of exams and you are coming. Or else I will make you wear one of Blair's dresses," Soul threatened. Maka groaned.

"You surely have a dress, right? I bet your father must've bought one or two APPROPRIATE dresses for you, right?" Soul asked.

"Yeah…lemme see…" Maka sulked and shooed her weapon out of her room.

"Why can't I just be? Can't he just go on his own to the party…?" Maka grumbled as she found long sleeved white dress whose skirt reached her ankles. It kind of was like a ball gown, and the elegant leaf designs inlaid in emerald green really went with her eyes. A pair of black heels went nicely with that. For her hair, she braided her hair and put it into a bun.

Maka grabbed her keys and bag and then met Soul at the doorway who nearly fell face flat into a nosebleed.

"Oh hush," Maka smirked, "You have Liz to drool over."

Soul blushed but nevertheless, nodded to whatever Maka said in that pretty intoxicating dress she wore.

When they got to the Gallows Mansion, the whole place was blaring with music. Maka winced when she heard some kind of rapper music.

"What?" Soul looked at Maka.

"That song doesn't even have any lyrics…except the singer repeating the same sentence over and over again."

"It is the new style of music, Maka! 'Turn Down For What' is awesome! But then again, I don't really want to listen to it right now…" Soul trailed off.

When the two looked at each other, they murmured, "Black*Star."

"Was this supposed to be a formal ball?" Maka asked Tsubaki once they got into the mansion. Tsubaki sheepishly nodded, apologizing profusely to the blonde.

"I know it is," Tsubaki miserably looked at the floor, "But he was so insistent. I couldn't say anything…"

"Well, who says you need to listen to classical music when you go to a ball," Maka smiled, "It was just too sudden, knowing the music could be heard by any person far away from this mansion."

Kid heard that and then angrily faced the blue haired meister and said, "See? She said she heard it from a far distance! Turn down the volume, Black*Star!"

Black*Star didn't look like he was going to do it anytime soon but then when Kid raised his hand and Liz, one of the sisters closer to him transformed into a pistol, he nearly peed in his pants and reached for the stereo volume knob and turned it down drastically so that the room was bearable for everyone to talk and move freely.

"Aw man, well I know it is better than that stupid classical music you play at all the time!" Black*Star puked.

"Vivaldi's compositions are not THAT boring!" Kid fumed.

Maka sighed and right before the ninja and reaper threw themselves at each other's throat, she intervened and sighed, saying, "No violence at the party. Black*Star, do know this isn't your house to rule over. This is Kid's. If he asks you to lower the volume then you will do so. It isn't like he is forcing you to listen to classical music. If that is a problem then leave."

Kid smiled and Black*Star nodded and went over to his weapon and asked her for a dance. Maka sighed in happiness and then snuck up on her weapon.

Kid's eyes widened and then mistook that sneaky gesture as Maka thinking she likes her weapon. He couldn't bear it and then started for the stairs.

"Kid, where are you going?" Patty asked him.

"Somewhere quiet," Kid whispered.

"But you were so looking forward for this party! This was one of the few rare occasions you actually planned it and decorated it!" Patty argued.

"It's…all right," Kid said. Patty was not going to leave it at an 'all right' when she saw her meister softly smile at her, causing her to think if the world was coming to a standstill.

"Please, Patty. I want you to go have some fun. Go dance with Crona," Kid smiled. Patty awkwardly nodded her head and walked off into Crona's direction.

"Soullllllllllll…" Maka smirked behind her weapon, "How long are you gonna wait? She is obviously not busy."

"I want to wait for the right time," Soul hushed Maka.

"If you do not go up to her with this 'manly' attitude you lecture me about, then I will set her up with one of the boys in the distant crowd. I bet you can see some of the bystanders are getting dirty thoughts…" Maka whispered the last part, making Soul surprised how his meister can say such a thing without breaking into a blush.

"I am not going to let anyone touch my Liz!" Soul yelled so loud that majority of the people stood still.

"W-What was that?" Liz asked, walking over to the pair. Maka sighed.

"Soul likes you. There," Maka sighed and said, "I will let Soul explain the rest. You can do this. You're the best weapon partner ever. Good luck~!"

Soul nodded and smiled when he saw Maka walk off but then grew nervous when he saw Liz there. She asked him, twiddling with her thumbs, "So…was that true?"

"No."

Liz had to fight back tears as she said, "Okay. So it wasn't me. Excuse me…"

She was about to leave, when Soul spoke up and said, "I LOVE you."

Liz gasped and threw herself into the albino's arms. Maka rolled her eyes as they did a flashy smooch in front of the audience. Then she remembered the lustful boys and she went up and grabbed the microphone and smirked saying, "That's right, fanboys. Liz is taken. Get over it."

The boys glared at Maka but Liz blushed bright red and Soul smiled at her with a message saying 'I owe you'. Maka shot them a thumbs up and put two fingers up. Step two in their plan was to get Soul to get Liz to dance with him.

Soul smiled and Maka put on a slow dance song like Liz always liked and watched the pair dance in the spotlight.

Maka sighed. She hadn't seen Kid in a while.

When going to the refreshment table, Maka saw Patty there so she went up to the short blonde asking, "Hey, Patty?"

"Yes Maka-chan?" Patty gave her a cheerful and happy smile.

"Have you seen Kid?" Maka regretted asking that as she watched Patty's smile drop.

"No. I think after you snuck up on Soul-kun he excused himself saying he needed a quiet place. I think you need to follow him," Patty became depressed, "He seemed…hurt. Like he got the wrong message."

Maka gasped, "Oh come on! Soul announced that we were just as close as siblings! And we fight like one as well."

Patty shrugged her shoulders, "I think he might have gone to the library, Maka-chan. Try your luck. He likes libraries and everything classic and old fashioned."

Maka nodded and went up the polished staircase and twisted around hallways and rooms until she met a double door of grand, intricate carvings some plated with real 18K gold and sterling silver. The library doors.

Maka sighed as she pushed the doors open. She stepped inside and murmured underneath her breath, "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Maka? What are you doing here?"

Maka looked at Kid and sighed once more, "Kid, why are you missing the party?"

"Oh because I wasn't feeling well," Kid smiled hoping Maka would drop it and possibly go back to her boyfriend, which would hurt his heart but possibly make Maka feel better, right?

"Kid, do not fool around with me. Patty told me," Maka sighed.

"Well then why are you asking me?" Kid's eye twitched. He is a bit more annoyed that now Patty is a bit smarter at reading body language.

"She said you were hurt. Like you got the wrong message. She told me that you might be in the library since you said you wanted a place 'somewhere quiet'," Maka air-quoted him and threw her hands up in the air sighing in frustration.

Kid tried to read his book but felt it leaving his fingers. He looked up to seeing Maka place it somewhere else.

"It is about me and Soul, isn't it?" Maka asked.

"And what if it was? Either way you love him and you were going to ask him out, right?" Kid sputtered and this time Maka was looking for a thick encyclopedia among Kid's reference shelf.

"Maka…CHOP!"

"Ow, what was that for!" Kid wailed, clawing at his head.

"For thinking Soul and I would become boyfriend and girlfriend!" Maka fumed and then burst out laughing.

"W-What is so funny?" Kid demanded.

"You really think Soul and I would be romantically interested?" Maka asked, with tears of mirth coming from her eyes. Kid nodded. Maka doubled over laughing, banging her hands on the floor to help cease her laughter.

Kid, alarmed, helped Maka up and get seated on the twin velvet chair like his.

"Maka…what is so funny?"

"We are nothing but brother and sister! Heck he even nags me why his breakfast isn't done on time and I tease him back and annoy him all the time to get him to clean up his mess!" Maka laughed and wiped away her tears as Kid sat still, being completely astonished. He expected Maka to break apart between two choices to make, not fall to the floor laughing!

"Oh Kid, you are so hilarious," Maka giggled a few times and had to clutch her belly because it was hurting from laughing too much.

Kid sighed in relief.

"So, if you don't like Soul, then who do you like?" Kid asked.

"Who do you like? I answered your question when you asked me, so it is your turn to answer mine!" Maka defensively crossed her arms across her chest and Kid sighed mentally. Maka will always be a little kid no matter what, something he didn't mind.

"I like-no wait, LOVE you," Kid confided. Maka blushed and he reached for her hand and asked, "Who do you love?"

Maka blushed hard and Kid's heart hammered in his chest. She knew the answer very well. She loved him ever since they found out they had so much in common with each other. Then it became a necessity for them to always be together.

When Maka felt the hand grip loosening, she gripped it, making the reaper look at her in confusion and pure shock.

"I love you Kid," Maka gulped, "So never leave me."

That did it for Kid. He reached over and gave the nervous blonde a huge hug, not caring if she tried to struggle. But knowing the girl he was hugging was Maka, he knew she wouldn't want to let go.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kid offered his hand to her and said, "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Here? In the library?" Maka giggled. But nevertheless, she took the young reaper's hand, gaining her footing as she got up.

"Why ever not?" Kid looked at Maka as if it was completely okay to ballroom dance in the library, "As long as you have a portable CD player, some CDs and an outlet, then you can dance anywhere."

Maka giggled as Kid opened a CD case, put it into the player, and hit 'PLAY' button.

Then Kid offered his hand to Maka. She blushed, and said, "Kid, do know that I am horrible at dancing and that I could possibly step on your foot."

"Come now, how do you know that?"

"Soul tried to get me to dance with him for practice because he knew, along with Liz, this day would come or so they thought in the corner of their minds. I stepped on Soul's foot a lot," Maka grinned, "He had to get an ice pack on his foot at the end of the practice."

Kid smiled and said, "If it makes you feel better, Shinigamis can heal quickly."

Maka accepted his hand and said, "Fine, you asked for it."

As if on cue the melodious duet of violin 1 and violin 2 and a piano accompanist filled the room. Maka could faintly remember as a duet J. S. Bach composed but at the moment, she couldn't put her finger on the exact name. But she was happy Kid had the same taste in music as she did.

oOo

The other meisters and weapons were crowded in one tiny circle while the others socialized.

"Oh my god! I knew you two would confess one day!" Patty squealed, "Right Crona?"

Crona uneasily rubbed his right arm and smiled at Patty, and said, "Y-Yeah t-they m-make a-a n-nice c-couple…"

The pair blushed and then Tsubaki thought out loud, "Say, where is Maka and Kid? They haven't been here for most of the party."

A grin etched on Soul's face, "She finally realized."

"Hah?" Ragnorak popped out of Crona's back.

"She ran after him," Patty smiled, "They are probably dancing together."

"That is ridiculous," Black*Star scoffed, "You can't dance in a library!"

"Nonsense," Soul smiled, "You can dance anywhere you have some music with you."

"Come to think of it, what did Kid have with him to qualify as music?" Tsubaki put a finger on her chin.

Liz snorted, "A few CDs of Vivaldi, J. S. Bach, Tchaikovsky, Richard Meyer, and so much more."

"I hope Maka-chan likes classical, or else she would have to be bored out," Tsubaki pondered.

"She loves classical. And so does he. I do not think she will be being bored any time soon," Soul smiled.

Liz smiled, "They are such a pair for each other, aren't they?"

"I guess everyone is happy," Black*Star said awkwardly.

Everyone smiled and nodded, except for Ragnorak who groaned that he wasn't being offered cake and shrunk back into Crona's back.

oOo

Kid and Maka slowed down to a stop. Formally, Kid bowed, and Maka curtsied. They noted how formal they were being so they laughed it all out.

"Ah, I am glad I did much better than all of my practices," Maka faintly smiled as Kid blushed.

"Possibly it was because I swung my foot out of reach for yours?" Kid teased.

"Oh hush," Maka hit Kid's arm, "You are supposed to make me like dancing."

"Don't worry," Kid smiled, "I can always help you if you need help in your dancing skills. Especially waltz."

"Not my fault…" Maka grumbled, knowing that spending too much time pouring over her grades and missions from Shinigami-sama kind of held her back from developing a raw talent.

Kid held back his laughs and said, "I was just kidding."

The tips of Maka's lips tilted upward. In a halfhearted attempt she sheepishly fiddled with the dress and said, "Really?"

"Yes, why would you ask?" Kid showed surprise.

"Because Soul said I was terrible," Maka sheepishly laughed.

"Well you aren't going to shine at your first attempt," Kid smiled, "And I am not perfect as well on every first attempt."

"You see, I knew that," Maka pointed a finger at Kid, "But then all the girls at school start talking about how you perfected tae-kwon-do in one day, or learned how to do a flawless portrait in an hour or you possibly learned how to skateboard under a minute."

Kid's mouth went agape, "I hope you don't believe that?"

"Of course I don't," Maka placed a hand on her heart to emphasize 'I'.

"Good. For your information, I do not know any of those three. Anything I do know I had to work on it," Kid assured Maka.

The blonde girl suddenly felt energized. Then she went to the CD rack and started to rummage through the wide selection Death the Kid managed to sneak into the library.

"What are you doing?" Kid was obviously amused by how eagerly Maka plowed through the selection like a diligent person she was at heart.

"I want to dance more," Maka smiled. When she reached a CD she liked she smiled wide, picked it out, and put it in the CD player. Kid smiled.

"You never get tired of classical music, do you?" Kid teased.

"Never! Soul does, but never me! Somehow everyone will wonder why both of us never get tired of listening to string instruments and piano accompanists," Maka smiled.

"They will have to understand that it is our melody," Kid smiled, offering his hand to Maka, who happily took his hand and let him pull her in for another dance.

-x-


End file.
